Sons of The Sea rewrite
by mattwilliams1993
Summary: Alex is an 18 year old demigod son of Poseidon who left the life of a demigod behind to raise his son he is forced to return to camp half blood when the enemy kidnaps his son
1. Chapter 1

**Sons of the Sea rewrite Chapter 1**

On the empire state building there s a man watching the skies he hears footsteps behind him and smiles.

"About time brother" Poseidon said "well Zeus I have more important matters than dealing with little brothers temper tantrums what did you want".

Zeus said "I think you know my master bolt has been stolen and I would like to know if you took it".

Poseidon got angry "you think I took it you know the ancient law we are forbidden from stealing each other's powers and besides my weapon has been stolen as well".

Zeus stepped back but said "okay but there is still our children they can Poseidon said "you accuse my sons one of them is only 12 years old and knows nothing about this and the other has nothing to do with this".

Zeus said "I have a way to establish their guilt" Poseidon grabbed his brother by his coat and said "you stay away from them or".

Zeus pulled back "or what brother you cannot harm me he walked away from his brother but said "you have till the solstice to return the bolt to me or your son's will pay the price".

He vanished in a flash of lightning Poseidon clenched his fists in anger before following his brother.

The next day in the city Alex Poseidon eldest son was attacked by monsters on the way to school he slashed through them and watched as they turned to a golden dust.

Alex sheathed his sword when a flash of golden light caught his attention he walked into the ally coming face to face with his father Poseidon.

Alex scowled "why are you here dad" Poseidon said "I need your help" Alex replied "why would I want to help you when you psycho of a brother has been sending monsters to kill me and why because he thinks I stole his master bolt"

"If he truly believes that then he is a crazy paranoid psychopath" thunder boomed in the distance Alex looked up and said "not taking it back".

Poseidon said "please I know but it's your brother" Alex said "I know he's you actually care for".

Poseidon grumbled "you know that isn't true" Alex scoffed "yeah I really believe you but I will help because it is my brother and he deserves better".

He turned and walked away from Poseidon who watched after him before vanishing. He made his way to class as he entered the classroom the teacher Mr. Brunner looked up and said "Mr. Wilson about time".

Alex made his apologies and took his seat as he began his lesson when the lesson drew to a close Alex got up to leave when Mr. Brunner said "Alex can I speak to you for a moment".

Alex waited for the other kids to leave then he approached the desk Mr. Brunner said "Mr. Wilson should I ask why you are late".

Alex said "Chiron I think you know why blame that pompous windbag that thinks I stole his bolt".

Thunder rumbled outside Alex looked up but said "whine as much as you like I'm still not taking it back".

Chiron cleared his throat "anyway I can assume you've been asked to protect Percy you should know we already have it handled".

Alex said "I know but if monsters are after me and I know who I am Percy doesn't" Chiron replied "fine".

Alex started to leave but turned back and said "oh and one thing Zeus bolt isn't the only weapon stolen and if Zeus had any brains he should know who the culprit is".

Chiron nodded but said "go I have a class to teach" Alex nodded and left the room.

Later he was on his final lesson for the day PE which was swimming which was the one time he could clear his head but today the water served only to get him more wound up to the point that as he was on his way home he didn't realize he was being followed by several monsters.

Alex kept walking when he knocked something and spun round and saw the monsters his sword was in his hand in moments he recognized one of the monsters as a dracanae".

The snake woman said "we know you have the lightning bolt son of the sea hand it over and you will not have to sssuffer".

Alex grit his teeth "for the last time I do not have the lightning bolt but if you want a fight make a move help me vent my anger".

The snake woman laughed "I'm not afraid of a pathetic half blood get him".

As she spoke the other monsters which consisted of 3 more dracanae and 7 skeleton warriors.

Alex met there charge and started slicing through them reducing them to dust.

He took out the 7 skeleton warriors with ease when one of the dracanae was able to get close enough and shot an arrow into his back he fell to his knees the three remaining dracanae gathered around him hissing in laughter.

One of them said "any last words" Alex gritted his teeth but stayed quiet the dracanae went to slash when Alex pressed his hand to the earth and felt it the tug in his gut as the ground shook and made the dracanae stumble.

Alex got to his feet and walked forwards slashing through the dracanae watching them turn to golden dust".

Alex sheathed his sword anger growing in him again he looked to the sky and shouted what is it going to take for you to realize that I do not have your bolt but by all means uncle keep it up".

He continued walking ignoring the boom of thunder that flashed in the sky above him he returned home and pushed open the door he walked in and closed the door behind him.

He went into the living room and sat down on the sofa he was about to close his eyes when the door opened and he heard someone come in he got to his feet when his son came into the room.

Alex embraced him and said "hey john how was your day get in trouble do I need to scold you".

The boy said "of course not dad you know I'm a good kid" Alex smirked "yeah likely story he let go of his son when john said "oh there's someone here to see you".

Alex looked at his son confused when he heard the door he grabbed his son's wrist and said "okay can you go upstairs and stay quiet".

John looked confused but said "okay dad" the boy left the room Alex drew his sword as the woman who was an empousa Alex said "I don't know how you found me but your gonna regret you did".

The empousa laughed "oh I followed your son here and to think we were looking for your weakness only for it to just walk in the door.

Alex growled as a water tap nearby started to bubble "leave my son out of this".

The woman replied "we will but we want you to hand over the weapons of the gods".

Alex was getting frustrated "what don't you get I don't have the weapons what is it going to take for you to realize that".

The empousa laughed "you think we care if you care about your son at all we suggest you figure out who has the weapons and obtain them and in case you need a little incentive".

The empousa moved her hand in the air and two skeleton warriors came in holding john between them Alex charged forward but the empousa ran towards the skeleton warriors and they vanished taking john with them.

Alex dropped his sword and cursed loudly when he noticed a note on the floor he walked over and picked it up and read.

You will bring us the weapons of the gods or your son will die we hope for his sake you hurry up.

Alex tore the note and retrieved his sword and started to think of a plan.

Meanwhile the empousa brought john to an undisclosed location the skeleton warriors dropped him to the floor but stood guard the john tried to hold his fear and said "what do you want with me".

The empousa faced the boy and smiled trying to look sincere "don't worry my boy you will be safe providing your father delivers the weapons you require".

She laughed and left the room where she faced a man in golden armour he said "is it done" the empousa woman said "yes lord Hyperion we have the boy and once the weapons get to Kronos he will rise".

Hyperion laughed "good work now make sure the son of Poseidon does what we want".

He vanished I'm a flash of golden light.

To be continued next time Alex goes on a field trip to protect Percy while worried about his son will he be able to save him keep reading to find out.

Plz review A'n this is a reboot to a story of the same name please say nice things

Oh by the way I know the title probably sucks but when I think of another one I will change it


	2. Chapter 2

**Sons of the sea rewrite Chapter 2**

Picking up where we left off Alex wakes in his house he has a shower to wake himself up as he still worried as he has no idea how he is going to find the weapons when he doesn't know who stole them.

He is snapped out of his reverie when he hears a voice in his head "remember our bargain the weapons for your son's life".

Alex doesn't respond but grabbed his school bag he left his house and started heading to school his hand clutched on his blade in case of monster attacks.

He entered the school building and went to his locker and grabbed his book when he saw Percy walk past him he felt slight emotion knowing he would have to betray the boy if he wanted to save his son.

He pushed the feeling aside and grabbed a book from his locker for his next class but was stopped when a voice said "Alex can I speak with you a moment".

Alex turned round finding Mr. Brunner in his wheel chair form he said "sir I have class" Chiron replied "I've got you excused I want you to come along on the field trip I have a feeling that there will be a complication".

Alex pretended to be frustrated by the direction the conversation was going but said "sure thing I'll meet you there".

Chiron nodded and wheeled away Alex watched after him and smiled knowing his plan was starting to succeed.

Later Alex pulls up at the museum on his motor bike he parks the bike out of sight and walked into the museum he heard Chiron who was talking about the Greek gods he stopped and looked up at Alex then continued speaking Alex found somewhere out of sight so the students didn't see him.

He zoned out the lecture having heard it many times before he heard one of the girls in the group ask a question and glared at her.

After the lecture was over the students were outside for lunch Alex stood out of sight his plan being snagged because he needed Percy to be in danger for his plan to work.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the girl who was making comments about the Greek gods was bullying Percy's friend Grover.

Percy got up when suddenly the water reached out and grabbed her leaving her soaking wet Alex smiled but watched as the substitute teacher Mrs. Dods told Percy to follow her.

Alex watched them and moved out of sight when they passed his hiding place he immediately felt a sense of danger and took off after them.

He kept a tale on them as Percy entered the observation room Alex kept out of sight when suddenly Mrs. Dods was revealed to be standing high up.

She said "you thought you would get away with it" Alex watched as suddenly she jumped down transforming Percy was shocked but was forced to back off as the creature attacked.

Alex drew his sword and was about to charge when Chiron appeared next to him and said "no you can't let her know of your involvement".

Alex was angry "look I don't care I won't let her see my face" he pulled up the hood of his coat and ran forward as the raised its talons to strike.

Alex slashed at the creature which reared backwards Percy looked at the hooded figure but Chiron said "Percy take this and handed him a golden pen.

Percy took it when the creature got back to its feet she sneered "so you have help why don't you show your face".

Alex ignored her and ran forward but the creature struck at him and knocked him back it lunged but Percy ran in front and stabbed the creature which exploded into golden dust".

Alex smiled then manipulated the mist so he could slip out the room".

Later after everything Chiron manipulated the mist so no one knew of Mrs. Dods to try and keep Percy safe.

Alex was in Chiron's office with Grover who said "sir I think Percy getting suspicious".

Alex said "are you both sure this is the right thing maybe you should tell him the truth he already suspects do you think he will continue to be affected by the mist if he starts to realize who he is it will break through".

"Plus the gods found him once this is why I left this life behind but now because of my crazy psychotic uncle I'm being dragged back into it".

Thunder rumbled outside Alex looked at the window but didn't speak Chiron said "you really shouldn't keep winding him".

He was cut off as a sound from outside he said "I think that will be all for tonight you two should go".

Alex nodded and left the room not seeing that it was Percy who was the one listening and knowing we were close he left the school building and grabbed his bike and rode home.

He parked his bike and opened his door and fell asleep on his sofa the second his eyes closed he had a nightmare he saw his son then the espousal woman stepped forward".

She said "I know your there Alex I can see you I suggest that you hurry up with the retrieval of the weapons or we might have to start sending your son back to you in pieces".

She laughed then jumped at him causing Alex to gasp awake he cursed and hot to his feet and went to his bathroom he splashed some cold water on his face.

He dried off when he heard a knock at the door he went and opened it finding Grover in a panic on the other side.

Alex said "whats the problem" Grover replied "I need you now Percy in trouble" Alex scoffed "he's always in trouble but what do you need I was trying to sleep just now".

Grover said "we need to bring him to camp he saw the fates" Alex suddenly became a lot more interested and said "you think that means he's gonna die I know considering your bad luck but you know thalia wasn't your fault but let's save him".

He moved past Grover and sat on his bike but said "you do know where they are right".

Grover climbed on the bike behind him and said "there at Montauk".

Alex said "okay hold on goat boy" he revved his bike and they shot off not knowing they were being watched by several dracanae they laughed and hissed "we will kill the boy and started to follow Alex.

It takes about two hours but Alex eventually pulls his bike up outside of the cabin Grover told him about Grover gets off the bikers Alex starts to follow when several dracanae appeared.

Alex jumped off his bike and drew his sword he looked at Grover and said "get Percy and go these monsters are here for me".

Alex ran forward engaging the dracanae he slashed at one of them slicing clean through the monster turning it to golden dust.

Alex kept striking but saw a car drive past him he smiled "looks like they are beyond your reach".

The two remaining dracanae started hissing in laughter "you think we care about the boy you are the one we want and besides they have a bigger problem coming their way".

Alex got angry and struck but the dracanae blocked and struck knocking him backwards Alex recovered quickly and stepped back into the water.

He immediately felt better and he raised his hand and a fist of water shot at the dracanae knocking the wind out of them he threw his sword sending it sailing through the air where it impaled both the monster's turning them to golden dust.

Alex stepped out of the water nearly falling due to the exhaustion and using too much power he made his way to his bike and got on he started to reve the engine and rode off heading after Percy.

It took him a while but he eventually caught up with the car only to find it smashed up on the side of the road he parked his bike and jumped of drawing his sword he ran towards the turned over car when the door was kicked open and Percy climbed out.

Alex offered a hand and helped Percy up who said "who are you" Alex said "I'm a friend".

Percy nodded and moved to help his mother out of the car while Alex checked on Grover who was out cold but still alive he helped him up.

He supported Grover when a roar was heard in the distance Percy said "what the hell was that".

Alex looked at sally but said "never mind see the hill over there get Grover there you will see a farm house cross the property line you'll be safe I will cover your retreat".

Percy looked confused but sally nodded and helped Percy support Grover and they moved towards the hill.

Alex watched them then turned towards the charging Minotaur which stopped in front of him.

Alex drew his sword "come on ugly take a real fighter" the monster roared and attacked Alex rolled out the way and struck at the creature's leg.

He struck again but the Minotaur blocked the attack and struck knocking Alex back where he slammed into a tree hard enough to be dazed the creature ran towards Percy and sally.

Alex got up but was groggy and his vision was blurry but he had to help them he ran forward but was too late as the Minotaur grabbed sally and squeezed causing her to turn to golden dust.

Percy yelled the Minotaur charged at him but he rolled out of the way causing the creature to get its horns stuck in the tree it broke away but left one of its horns behind Percy grabbed the horn and before the bull could recover stabbed it.

The minotaur slumped to the ground before dissolving in a golden dust Alex finally shook off his exhaustion when and helped Percy get Grover through the property line Percy dropped Grover and fell to his knees yelling for his mom before he passed out.

Alex looked at Percy and knelt down when he saw two shadows running towards him one of them a girl stepped out of the shadows she looks at Percy but when she faces Alex her expression turns to shock".

To be continued so Alex has a friend who is she and what will happen to Percy keep reading to find out

Plz review


	3. Chapter 3

**Sons of the sea rewrite chapter 3**

Picking up where we left off Alex returns the girls glare before saying "hello Annabeth been a long time".

The girl stays silent before she embraces Alex she pulls back "where the hell did you go we fought you were dead".

Alex smiled at her "sorry but I had to leave I just wanted to test it I'm a big three kid I wanted to see if I could live a normal life although I will admit I missed this place".

Annabeth nodded and said "so what happened" Alex said "Minotaur this is Percy Jackson he's my half brother but he doesn't know yet nor has he been claimed can you help me get him to the big house".

Annabeth nodded and supported Percy while Alex took Grover we dropped the two at the infirmary and were talking about old times Annabeth said "so I assume you know about the".

Alex said "I know about the theft but it's worse Zeus's weapon isn't the only one stolen yet I'm still getting blamed" he glared at the sky Annabeth said "still the same Alex".

Alex smiled at her "yes we don't change that much Annie anyway I better go see Chiron he needs to know something".

He got up and headed towards the big house he went inside finding Chiron and Mr. d Dionysus.

As he entered Mr. d looked up and said "well seems you have returned Alex".

Alex ignored him and said "Chiron" the centaur who was still in his wheel chair form looked up and smiled "you made it" Alex said "yes but Percy knows the truth now so much for keeping him in the dark".

"Plus he thinks his mother is dead" Chiron replied "we will deal with it when he wakens you should go and rest".

Alex nodded and left the big house he headed to his cabin when a voice said "what are you doing here punk".

Alex spun round and smirked "hello Clarisse you're still as charming as I remember".

The girl smirked before we shook hands Alex said "so found a new rival since I left".

Clarisse shook her head "Theres no one here who can give me a challenge" Alex smiled and said "so you want a challenge maybe I can accommodate you but right now I've missed this place so I'm going to unpack but I can kick your butt later".

Clarisse glared at him but said "we shall see" Alex entered his cabin shutting the door behind him he looked around at the cabin and smiled as he started to unpack his stuff he took a picture of his son and put it on the table next to other pictures which were from his past years at camp.

He looked at the one of his son when he heard the door being knocked he opened the door finding Grover fully recovered he said "hey Percy awake and Chiron wants you at the big house".

Alex said "okay but can I change into my gear first" Grover nodded and he closed the door and pulled of his hooded jacket and changed into his t shirt and blue tracksuit trousers he put on his amour vest.

He stepped out and said "feels good to wear this stuff again he followed Grover to the big house he stepped inside finding Percy talking to Chiron but he looked incredibly confused and freaked out.

He saw Alex and Grover and said "is this true" Alex said "yes you're a demigod yes the Greek gods are real".

Percy said "thought the gods were in Greece Alex said "they were but they follow the western wind whichever country has the most power that's where they settle first in Greece and now America".

Grover said "Perce it all true I'm a satyr" Percy still looked unsure till Chiron said "don't worry child you will adjust".

Alex said "Grover can you do this from here I've got a sword fight to attend to the satyr nodded and Alex ran out of the big house he entered the sword fighting arena finding Clarisse and several other campers they saw Alex and moved over to pat him on the back.

He stood opposite Clarisse and said "you ready" Clarisse replied "let's see if you're getting sloppy".

Alex smirked and drew his sword and they both charged each other and started to fight they exchanged blows neither side backing down.

Alex eventually got the upper hand and knocked Clarisse to the floor knocking her sphere from her hand he held his sword but said "seems I still got it wouldn't you agree".

He sheathed his sword and offered a hand and helped Clarisse to her feet she stepped away she said "well then guess that makes us rivals again" Alex nodded and said "yeah".

He turned and walked away the others watched after me one of them said "what the hell is with him".

Alex headed back to his cabin and shut the door he grabbed the picture of his son he scowled a laugh pulled his attention he looked up and saw a vision of the empousa.

The woman looked at him and said "seems you are having fun but you should be getting the weapons of the big three" Alex scowled "I'm working on it but you took my son and I swear if you hurt my son I will rip you all apart".

The empousa laughed and said "I don't care just find the weapons and bring them to me or I will send you your son's body in a box".

Alex stood up and gripped his sword tightly as the empousa laughed before the image exploded".

Alex dropped his sword when he realized he cut himself he clenched his fist but moved over to the water fountain in the room and sank his hand in to heal the wound.

He pulled his hand back out and looked around before sitting on the bed when he heard something he got up and ran out of the cabin he found Annabeth who was banging on a bathroom door she turned and saw Alex who said "let me guess Clarisse".

Annabeth nodded Alex said "get back I've got an idea" Annabeth stepped back Alex raised his hand and punched the door knocking it in but what smiled as he saw Percy on the ground completely dry while Clarisse and her siblings were out cold on the floor.

Annabeth helped Percy up and helped him out of the bathroom Alex looked at Clarisse who glared at him.

As he stepped out of the bathroom and saw heard Annabeth say to Percy "you know I want you on my capture the flag team".

Meanwhile in the darkest part of the underworld John was sat in a cell bound in celestial bronze chains the empousa appeared at the cell bars and said "you had better hope boy that your father hurries up and gets the weapons or you will suffer the consequences" she walked away laughing.

To be continued capture the flag game and more fun keep reading to find out

PLZ Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sons of the sea rewrite Chapter 4**

Picking up where we left off Alex is in his cabin getting ready for the capture the flag he put his armour on and stepped out of his cabin and joined Annabeth and her team.

She assigned everyone to their positions including Percy who was on border patrol Alex took his position guarding the flag with Annabeth who was utilizing her invisibility cap.

Alex sat down on a tree above the flags location so he could keep an eye out he heard Chiron speak the rules of the game before a conch horn was blown starting the game.

It took minutes Alex sat in the tree when he heard something below and jumped down drawing his sword he took down the camper leaving him unconscious but saw several of the opposing team coming toward the flag.

He prepared to fight meanwhile in the underworld Hyperion stood over a large pit that looked like it went down forever he said "brother we are close to obtaining the weapons but we need you to summon a monster inside camp.

A deep voice said "very well I will make preparations just do your duty and get the weapons".

Hyperion vanished back at camp Alex had defeated most of the campers and was about to walk away when he heard the sound of fighting he jumped into the tree and climbed higher to see what was happening.

He saw Percy fighting off three of the Ares campers who were out for blood they were easily tossing Percy around till Clarisse struck him with her sphere and knocked him backwards into the creek.

Alex smiled as the water made Percy be able to think clearly and he battered the three Ares campers with ease even knocking Clarisse unconscious with a punch in the stomach.

Alex saw Luke who part of Annabeth s plan had snuck around while the Ares campers were distracted fighting Percy and taken their flag winning the game for our team.

Alex used his powers over water to appear next to Percy who was still stood in the water nearly frightening him Alex stepped out the water and joined Annabeth when Percy stepped out of the water he crumpled to the floor.

Annabeth caught him and put on a shocked face Alex said "this is not good".

Percy said "whats wrong" Chiron stepped forward but stopped when a glint of gold in the distance caught his attention Alex looked up and saw a hell hound.

Alex got to his feet and held his sword ready Annabeth drew her knife while mist the campers dud the same Alex said "that's a hell hound from the fields of punishment"

As if on queue the hell hound jumped down and immediately charged towards Percy Alex was about to run forward when Percy with great speed ran into the creek he felt his power return and as the hell hound struck he grabbed it and twisted the creature's neck snapping it.

The creature turned to golden dust Percy turned round revealing no wounds on him but everyone's attention was on the fact that above his head was a green trident.

Alex tried not to show his relief as everyone including Chiron bowed several campers were glancing at Alex but he stared at Percy Chiron said "I give you Percy Jackson son of the sea god Poseidon storm bringer earth shaker".

Later Alex was with Chiron and waiting for Percy who had passed out due to exhaustion to awaken he sat up Mr. d who was also in the said "so you're awake".

Percy said "what happened " Alex said "oh hell hound from the fields of punishment tried to kill you no big" Percy scoffed Alex said "don't be like that I've had worse welcome to the typical life of a demigod".

Percy said "oh great but why me" Chiron said "I'm sure while you've been here you have heard rumours of something being stolen".

Percy nodded Alex said "well its true Zeus master bolt has been stolen and being the only sons of Poseidon we get the blame".

Percy said "but that's not possible Zeus is crazy" thunder rumbled outside Alex said "I'll watch what you say if I were you".

Chiron looked at Alex and said "really" Alex said. "I'm not afraid of death" but I won't take back things I say when I'm right".

He started to leave when Percy said "wait if you're my brother where's your mortal parent".

Alex turned back and said "that is complicated but she died about 6 years ago".

He said "come on I can show you your new cabin" Percy got up and followed Alex he headed to the Hermes cabin to grab the Minotaur horn which he kept as a spoil.

He followed Alex into the Poseidon cabin and Alex let him unpack what little he had while he sat on the bed and stared at the picture of his son thinking about how he could betray his brother.

He looked up when Percy sat in the other bed and immediately fell asleep Alex watched then feeling tired did the same himself.

During the night Alex was woken by Percy who was shaking occasionally crying out his mom's name.

Alex felt guilty knowing he held some blame in sally s death he got out of bed and walked over to Percy and placed his hand on his arm Percy stopped shaking.

He opened his eyes when he saw Alex "what happened" Alex stepped away from him and said "you were having a nightmare".

Percy said "oh thanks but how did you know how to stop" Alex said "let's just say I'm used to it".

He got back in his bed and went to sleep the next day around Alex woke up not being able to sleep he sat up and was thinking intently.

He got out of bed pulled his trousers and a shirt on he stepped outside careful not to be seen by the harpies who clean the camp at night.

He got his bike from behind the cabin and pushed it taking it towards half blood hill as he passed Thalia tree and pushed through the barrier.

A voice said "where might you be going" Alex looked round seeing Annabeth he said "I'm can't wait I need to get a head start on finding the weapons".

Annabeth said "without permission or a quest" Alex said "but I have permission my father told me to bring Percy here he wants me to help prove his innocence since his weapon was taken as well".

Annabeth said "there another reason isn't there you were willing to wait".

Alex said "it's my business wise girl something I need to handle myself he walked past her when Annabeth said "it's about your son isn't it".

Alex spun on her "how did you know that" Annabeth replied "daughter of wisdom plus I saw this in your room".

She held up a picture of john Alex took it from her and said "okay your right my son was kidnapped by an empousa working fir someone I don't know who they want the weapons in return for his life".

Annabeth remained silent Alex watched her seeing the wheels turn when she suddenly said "okay ill help but you need to wait until daylight".

Alex said "fine but can you not tell Chiron or anyone else about this" Annabeth faced him "I promise".

Alex nodded and turned his bike back around and went back to his cabin and went to sleep.

Hours later he awoke and got dressed grabbing his stuff and went to the big house where Percy was with Chiron when Alex came in Chiron said "so you're awake" Alex nodded and said "whats going on"

Chiron said "as proven by the attack here yesterday the camp is not safe for Percy so we need a quest which one of you will approach the Oracle".

Alex looked at Percy and said "it was your dream this is your quest you should but be careful".

Percy said "oh joy he got up "where is this Oracle" Chiron said "follow me" Percy left the room Alex walked over to Grover and we talked while we waited.

Meanwhile Chiron showed Percy to the stairs that led to the attic and said "the oracle is up there she will give you a prophecy if you don't go mad".

He cantered away Percy stepped into the attic downstairs Alex stood talking with Grover he could sense Annabeth in the room but ignored it

Time passed till Percy came down reentering the room looking shocked Chiron said "what did the Oracle tell you".

Percy looked at Chiron then over at Alex and Grover before he recited the prophecy

After he finished Alex held his composure and said "okay" Percy said "who would is the god who has turned".

Chiron said "that would probably be Hades it's the only thing that makes sense he must be the real one behind the thefts".

Alex said "yeah let's just hope so" Chiron looked at Alex with suspicion for a moment but said "yes you need to be careful but you should get ready to set out your allowed to take two others with you Percy.

Percy said "I'll take Grover" and Alex" who said "I not part of the quest number I just the oldest here but I'm going because your mu brother and I have orders".

Percy said "yeah"

Chiron nodded Alex left the room to grab his stuff before he waited for Percy and the others Alex had his bike which was parked next to the camp vehicle.

Alex looked up from his bike when Percy and Grover walked up to him Alex said "so it's just you two".

Percy said "yeah just me and Grover" as he put his stuff into the van.

He said "are you allowed to take that" Alex nodded "yeah Chiron complained but it's a fast vehicle plus watch this he raised his hand and the bike vanished.

Percy was shocked "till Alex said "it was a gift from a god I helped magically compacted I can summon it whenever I need it".

Percy nodded when Chiron came out of the big house Percy went over to him Alex watched as they talked and saw Chiron hand him a pen.

Alex smirked and continued watching as Luke came over and gave spoke to Percy a pair of flying shoes Annabeth appeared and said "so what the plan".

Alex said "your the third aren't you that's what Chiron is telling Percy right now she nodded "yeah I'm coming but how do you plan to get your son back".

Alex said "I don't know I can only assume the empousa will appear when I have the weapons so whatever we intend to do we will have to figure it out right in the moment".

Annabeth said "good that's where I work best" Alex nodded and said "me too just like old times but I don't think I can do this I love my son but can I really risk the weapons of the gods falling into the hands of evil".

Annabeth said "don't think like that we will stop them" Alex said "okay then".

Alex summoned his bike as Percy was given supplies and money from Chiron and he got into the van which drove off Alex got on his bike and revved the engine and rode off following the van.

Meanwhile in the underworld john was sat in a prison cell he held his head in his hands the empousa watched the boy and smirked when Hyperion appeared and said "the quest has begun soon the weapons will be in our hands".

He looked at the boy in the cell with disgust and said "once we have the weapons he will have no further use to us kill him".

The empousa nodded as Hyperion disappeared in a flash of golden light she laughed.

To be continued next time the quest begins will Alex be able to find his son and keep the weapons out of the hands of evil keep reading to find out

Plz review


	5. Chapter 5

**Sons of the sea rewrite chapter 5**

Picking up where we left off Alex follows the van with his friends in as it left camp half blood

As the van entered the city and pulled up Alex looked at the sky but kept quiet.

The van pulled up in the city dropping Percy Annabeth and Grover Alex parked his bike and climbed off removing his helmet he tapped his watch and the bike vanished.

Alex walked over to the others soldering his backpack he said "where we heading then bro you lead the quest".

Percy said "well the prophecy said go west and from what Chiron said that's where the underworld is located".

Alex said "so we need to take a train heading west oh and before you say anything we can't take a plane we are sons of the sea our psychotic uncle will blast us out of the sky.

Thunder boomed Alex looked up and said "save it" Annabeth looked at me but said "he's right we should go".

Percy nodded he led the way to the train station we got on the train and sat down as the train started moving.

After about an hour Alex was drawing up plans with Annabeth while Percy and Grover had gone to the dining car Annabeth said "so here's what I recommend.

"From what you told me when you have the weapons the empousa will bring your son then hand him over in exchange for the weapons".

Alex said "yes and handing over the real weapons is something I would like to avoid because I sense that there is more involved".

Annabeth said "well what if we create forged replicas of the weapons of the weapons then hand them over".

Alex was about to speak when he saw Percy and Grover walk back in he said "we will continue this later".

Annabeth nodded and put the map away Alex got up from his seat to stretch his legs he sat back down when he the train pull to a stop and three old women got on and sat down.

Alex immediately recognized one of them and touched the ring on his finger but before he could bring out his sword but stopped Annabeth sat down next to me and said "that isn't good there all three furies".

Alex nodded and said "now what" before Annabeth could reply the three women stood up and announced at the same time "we need to use the restroom".

As they stood Alex tapped Grover on the shoulder and said "let them pass then we get off the train Grover nodded and went to relay to Percy when suddenly the furies stopped and turned towards us.

Alex spun his ring his sword appearing in his hand and stood up but the furies just laughed and said "give it back we know you have it".

Alex said "I have no Idea what you are talking about" one of the furies said "we believe you do so hand it over".

As they spoke they lunged Alex rolled and sliced through one of them she screamed before turning into golden dust.

Percy drew his pen from his pocket and uncapped it and charged at the remaining two furies but before he could strike suddenly the train skidded to a stop and an explosion rocked the train knocking everyone including the furies to the floor.

Alex got back to his feet and moved over to Percy and said "we need to get out of here".

Percy nodded Alex got over and helped Annabeth and Grover up and escaped the train as the train car exploded the four of them ran from the scene disappearing into the woods.

Once they got out of sight Alex stopped and said "now that was close" Annabeth replied "yeah but why what were they after if it was just about the bolt wouldn't they have just said so".

Alex said "that's true but we can't worry about that right now well there's the part where you lost most your stuff on the bus plus we now don't have a ride west".

Annabeth said "he's right so what now" Grover and Percy looked around when he saw what looked like a light in the distance he motioned to Grover and Annabeth and they walked towards it.

Alex watched them leave and grabbed his backpack which was still shouldered on his back and followed after the others as he caught up he got sensed danger.

He nudged Annabeth and said "there's something going on here".

A laugh was heard as several dracanae appeared but also a woman covered in a black veil Annabeth tensed.

Alex twisted his ring and drew his sword and said "whatever it is you want I will not hand it over without a fight".

One of the dracanae laughed "oh we know that son of the sea but we have a weapon of our own medusa".

The veiled woman stepped forward Alex held his sword and said "so you going to turn us to stone but how will you get the weapons then".

Medusa spoke this time "oh but we don't care about that I don't want to kill you just make you a lovely statue in my garden while that daughter of Athena over there dies for what her mother did to me".

Alex said "okay but I'm afraid that won't work you will have to get passed me first".

Medusa laughed "oh not a problem she went to lift the veil but before she could Alex raised both his hands he felt the tug in his gut and all the water pipes in the garden emporium exploded.

The cascade of water slammed down on the monsters knocking them all over Alex walked forward slicing through the dracanae and quickly decapitated medusa".

He turned his head and said "hello am I the only demigod here a little help".

Annabeth drew her sword and dagger and ran forward to help Alex as did Percy and Grover between the four of them they defeated al the monsters.

Alex finished slashing up a dracanae but before she died she said "better hurry our master gets impatient Alex cut her off by impaling her.

She turned into golden dust later while Percy and Grover were able to find some food and was sitting with Annabeth and eating Alex walked through the now deserted garden.

He spun his ring his sword appearing and disappearing he looked back at the others and said "time for me to go".

He tapped his watch his bike appeared he was about to jump on when a voice says "you can't leave".

Alex spun round finding Annabeth behind him he said "you don't see those monsters were here for me it's dangerous to have two sons of the sea on one quest".

Annabeth said "enough you're not just going to leave" Alex said "but if I go ahead I can track down the weapons faster plus on my own there will be less monster attacks".

Annabeth said "no look I know your worried for your son but you can't just rush in you might be powerful but you can't go on your own".

Alex looked between Annabeth and his bike and pressed his watch the bike vanished he said "okay fine your right but If there is another attack then I'm going on my own to keep you three safe".

Annabeth said "fine cab we get back now though" Alex nodded and we walked back to the others Alex said "how did it feel to face medusa".

Annabeth didn't respond Alex said "we better be prepared I'm starting to think my sons kidnapping is not just a simple hostage negotiation I think the empousa must be working for someone else"

Annabeth said "that would be logical but aren't they the servants of Hecate".

Alex said "yes but we know our Greek history that Hecate is usually on the wrong side well let's not think about it for now let's just focus on getting to the underworld to see if he has the weapons".

Annabeth nodded "that will not be so easy we know that Hades isn't a man to be underestimated".

Alex said "I know you think I haven't fought about that if Zeus or Hades find out about my son he will be in danger and from what I've seen he has no powers".

Annabeth put her hand on Alex's shoulder "I'm sure they won't well we never see our parents anyway so".

Alex nodded "yeah the ancient laws do suck don't they we should get back".

Annabeth nodded and walked away heading back to the others

Alex watched her leave he made sure she was out of sight and said "did you get a good show"

A laugh was heard and the empousa stepped out of the shadows Alex drew his sword the empousa laughed "you gonna kill me then you will never see your son again".

Alex lowered his weapon and said "I know that but I want you to hear this and listen well once I get the weapons you release my son or I swear on the Styx I will destroy you and send your soul to the great void do you understand".

The empousa laughed "oh look who's got a temper I will enjoy feeding on you better hurry up she ran towards Alex and vanished in shadow.

Alex looked at the spot before he turned away and went to join his friends.

To be continued next time Alex and his friends run into trouble with a certain war god will they still make it to the underworld keep reading to find out.

Plz review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sons of the sea rewrite chapter 6**

Picking up where we left off Alex is on his bike following Grover and the others who were walking from the garden emporium as they had no money for transport to LA Alex speeds up.

He pulls his bike to a stop when he sees a cafe Grover and the others are hungry and go inside Alex waits outside not needing food he stood by his bike.

Waiting when a bike pulled into the cafe and a man in black gear stepped off Alex immediately recognized him and turned away when the man turned and said "well isn't this a surprise".

Alex faced the man "what do you want Ares" the man replied "oh that is easy I have a little task for you and your friends shall we go inside".

He entered the cafe Alex followed reluctantly.

Later Alex was sat at the table as Ares spike about how he was on a date with Aphrodite but something happened and they were forced to leave but he left his shield.

Percy who Alex could see was getting angry towards Ares said "why would we help you".

Ares eyes glowed and he said "well punk if you do this I will give you information about your mom plus I can get you a ride west".

Percy said "fine" Ares said "then follow me" he stood up and left the cafe Alex followed as did the others.

Outside Ares showed Percy where the water park was and they set off Alex tried to follow but Ares said "not you we need to talk".

Alex motioned to the others who walked off he turned to Ares "what do you want because I'm not doing another stupid errand for you we just want your help so we can stop a war breaking out amongst the gods".

Ares looked at Alex but before he could speak Percy and his friends returned soaked with water Percy who was gritting his teeth he handed Ares his shield and said "we did your task now tell us what you know about my mom".

Alex stepped over to his brother as Ares said "oh well she's alive the Minotaur was sent to take her simple transport".

Percy said "okay now you also mentioned a ride west" Ares said "oh yeah" he pointed to where a truck was loading up and said "there's the ride for you three oh and fir helping with my shield I have something for you he tossed a backpack to Percy and said "that should help good luck".

He smirked before he got on his bike and rode away Percy clenched his fists Alex said "don't let him get to you bro he feeds off negative emotions".

He got on his bike and said "you three should go your ride is about to leave I meet you in Vegas" he pushed his bike into gear and rode off.

Percy watched his brother retreat and said "what's with him" Annabeth looked worried but said "he's got some personal issues lets follow". They ran for the truck and were able to sneak into the back before the truck doors were closed.

Meanwhile Alex was riding at speed trying to clear his head but his worry about his son was starting to overwhelm him he kept riding and pulled his bike to a stop just outside the city of Las Vegas.

He climbed off his bike when there was a flash of shadow and the empousa appeared in front of him she sneered "why have you stopped you should be getting the weapons or do I have to start getting more persuasive maybe one of your sons fingers will prove I'm serious".

Alex drew his sword and pressed it against the empousa neck and said "you will not touch my son I will fulfill my end and you had better fulfill yours"

The empousa laughed "you think I'm completely heartless besides maybe I will drink from the boy demigod blood" Alex slashed his sword but the empousa vanished.

Alex jumped back on his bike when he heard the sound of a truck he looked down the road when a truck pulled to a stop and the two drivers opened the back only to be stampeded by about four different kinds of animals.

Alex smiled as he watched the two drivers run after the animals Alex made his bike vanish and ran over to the truck and found Percy Annabeth and Grover.

He helped them exit the truck and said "can't do anything quietly can you luckily I have my bike".

He walked away Percy said "whats with you" Alex replied "I'm fine I just want to get this quest done so can we go".

He headed towards the city Percy watched his brother with worry but they followed him.

Meanwhile in the underworld Hades had his spies watching Percy trying to lead him to the underworld a voice broke him out of his thoughts "my lord"

Hades looked up and said "Thanatos I'm just in thought I want you to do something for me".

Thanatos looked up "my lord" Hades said "I want you to bring the two sons of Poseidon to me I want them alive you understand Thanatos nodded and turned to leave when Hades said "oh and take some hell hounds with you"

Thanatos bowed and his black wings extended before he vanished in a flash of shadow.

Back on the surface Alex walked ahead of his friends he was deep in thought thinking that maybe he should abandon the quest he was pulled out of his reverie when suddenly there was several shadows and out of them stepped 10 hell hounds

Alex drew his sword as Annabeth Percy and Grover were pushed back by more hounds appearing in front of them.

Percy looked at his brother "what are they" Alex was about to respond when a male voice spoke "they are the servants of my master Perseus Jackson and you will all be coming with me".

Alex said "sorry Thanatos but I do not wish to see my uncle not until my time".

Thanatos laughed "very well I will take you by force" he clicked his fingers and the hell hounds struck.

Alex immediately ran forward and slashed through two of the hell hounds who groaned before exploding turning into black vapour before vanishing.

Percy and Annabeth were able to take out two more and joined Alex as the remaining 6 hell hounds growled Alex was about to strike when Thanatos flew down and grabbed Percy holding him by the throat at the same time a hell hound knocked Annabeth down and jumped onto Grover.

Alex glared at the minor god "let him go you son of a bitch Thanatos just laughed and said "pretty simple you will surrender and come with me to my master or I will extract your brother's soul right here in front of you".

Alex looked at Annabeth who nodded before they both dropped their weapons Thanatos smirked and released Percy and flicked his hand causing shackles to appear on Alex and his friends.

Thanatos said "well then let's get going he vanished taking Alex Percy and his friends with him

To be continued so Alex and the rest of the quest members have been captured will they escape from Hades keep reading to find out

Plz review


End file.
